


Hyena

by The_Exile



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Betrayal, Community: drabble_zone, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Go on, you can trust me to watch your back...





	Hyena

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 'look out'

Go on, take a peek down there. I'll keep a look out. No, don't worry, you can trust me. All those stories you've heard about me, they don't apply in a place like this. That old life of mine, I left it behind at the gates of Lordren. Here you've got to look out for each other if you're going to survive. You've already witnessed a betrayal once, you say? Well, now, those were knights. They have their own rules. We commoners don't have that kind of luxury, do we? Just each other.

Can't quite reach? Take a closer look...


End file.
